There have been an increasing number of Webmasters opening their own Web sites on an internet becoming widespread in these years for providing a variety of information or services through the Web sites.
What the Webmasters put the greatest emphasis on is how the Web sits of the Webmasters can be read by more users. For that purpose, the Webmasters are making their efforts to provide readers with more services which render their own Web sites attractive and increase the frequency of reading, by users, the Web sites.
Many of the Webmasters utilize rental servers to open their Web sites for providing a variety of services for clients who have accessed the Web sites. For providing the services, they have planed and made up independent programs.
However, the Webmasters should consume a great amount of labor, time and cost for planning and making up many independent service providing programs. It is not so easy to render their own Web sites attractive and increase the reading frequency. Besides, the rental server, when utilized, has constraints including available capacity, which have precluded many service providing programs and an enormous volume of accompanying data from being stored in the rental servers and possibly forced the operational abandonment of the Web sites in this process.
On the other hand, service providers who developed the service providing programs with great efforts and managed to actually operate Web sites could provide services only for users actually reading their own Web sites. In order to provide the services for more users, they should have consume additional labor and cost for the advertisement of their services. It hasn't been, therefore, easy to attain smooth operation of the Web sites.